Are You Friend Or Foe?
by Atala Embers
Summary: (First fanfiction) Her life is forever changed when she fell upon the unknown planet, she met some people but she doesn't know if they are friends or foes. Will she ever find her way back home, or will she even want to? Follow her story and figure out what happened and why she landed here.
1. Prologue

A/n- first fanfiction I ever wrote so please be kind. Let me know if you think I should continue!

Prologue

I fell, that much I knew but where I landed... Well that was another question. I tried to stand but i winced in pain and fell again. If I was to stand I'd have to do so slowly. Going over in my head what hurt I adjusted how I was going to stand by the pain in my lower middle.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you not to move".

Whipping my head to the side I found what had talked, it look to be an outline of a humanoid.

"Wh-o-o" wetting my lips I started again "Who are you?" taking a small step forward.

"I said do not move!" the figure replied i heard the faint click of something being triggered, I stopped moving.

Slowly putting my hands up "There's no need for hostility" I replied trying to sound neutral.

A dozen or more figures came out from the shadows their hands up holding something. Squinting my eyes I tried to see what they were holding but my vision was all fuzzy. Suddenly i noticed that my stomach felt wet, looking down I noticed how bad I was bleeding.

"Must have been from the fall" I thought idly.

The guy who spoke stepped forward, arm in the same position as the others. Feeling dissy I tried to put my hands out to balance myself, there was a sharp crack in the night air, pain erupted in my right arm. With a gasp I fell to the ground unprepared for the agony.

"Who shot that!?" the voice snapped. Rolling onto my back I let the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 1- Who? and Where?

_Where am I?_

Glancing around everything was out of focus, constantly blurring, changing, like it wasn't real.

_I know this place, but how?_ Searching through my past I found nothing, I couldn't find a past to search. _Who am I?_

"Wait for me!" Tilting my head to the side I just manged to see two little boys run past me.

"Hurry, hide, do not let her see us!" One of the boys, with long blonde hair, whispered to the other. Not soon after a little girl, about their age, came by crying.

"Why do they always live me behind, they know it angers me so!" She said while stomping her bare foot on the ground.

Looking around a bit she seemed to pass over where I stood, as if I was not there. Finally giving up the little girl sat down on the ground and covered her face with her arms and started to cry again. The boys, having been there the whole time, looked at each other each holding a look of guilt.

"We are right here, it was only a jest" the other boy, who had black hair, grumbled. The first boy, looking like the older one of the two, added to his reply

"We meant no harm, Saga, truly" sniffling she slowly raised her head.

"You mean it Thor?" She questioned as if hesitant, untrusting.

They both nodded. She continued

"Well I guess your forgiven then, just please never do it again?"

**"What do we know about her?"**

**_"We couldn't - - about her, sir"_**

Everything was fading and fast. _What is happening?_ All of a sudden intense pain shot through my lower abdomen.

_**"I think she is waking up sir, her heart rate is changing".**_

New sounds started to come through, sounds that weren't there a second before. Someone was breathing heavily as if in pain, to the right there was an aggravating beeping noise. Trying to open my eyes, to determine where I was, I found I was unable to. The pain in my abdomen was only getting worse, and there was pain starting to emit from my right arm. Trying to determine why I was in so much pain it all came back to me, the fall, the man, and the injuries I got. Finally being able to open my eyes I was greeted by a blinding light. Hissing in pain I closed my eyes briefly before trying again. Looking around I noticed a strange device it seemed as if that was where the beeping notice originated from. Hearing someone sigh I turned my head in their direction, there was only one man in the room, the other must have left, he had brunette hair he was wearing some sort of black and white tunic with black trousers. He looked to have wrinkles from stress of past wars.

"Welcome back to the living world". Furrowing my brow and tilting my head to the side I tried to find the meaning of his words.

"Ah your one of them, never mind then". _One of them? What did he mean?_

" I do not understand, one of them?" I asked him.

"You are from Asgard ,correct?" He asked, still standing arms in front.

"I, I do not know." I said frowning.

"You do not know? Do you know who you are?" He asked without missing a beat.

"..." I stopped to think, did I know who I was? For some reason I had the feeling that I was the little girl in the funny dream, that I was Saga.

" They call me Saga."

"We'll Saga it is" he replied while walking forward slowly as if not to frighten me.

"How is the pain? I must apologize for your arm, one of my men thought you were going to attack, although that does not excuse his actions". "It should be fine in a couple of weeks". He added.

"I'm apologize but, I know not your name". I asked quietly

"Agent Coulson, my name is Agent Coulson". He replied while finally stopping at the edge of my bed. He started to remove the wires and needle I didn't notice before. After he removed them he walked over to the device that was connected to them and reached behind it and did something I couldn't see.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Son of Coul". I said with a small smile and nod of the head.

"Not Son of Coul, Age- You know what, never mind." "I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions". He added, walking back over.

"Questions? Why?" I questioned him.

"Is my job, Saga was it?" He asked to which I nodded, he continued

"I promise there won't be that many". As if taking my silence as a yes he started

"So you told me that you do not know where your from, do you know who your parents are"? Thinking a little before replying,

"I do not, I am sorry". I said apologetic.

"Well what can you tell me about yourself that you do know"? He asked me.

Instead of answering I just looked at him, does he really think I was going to open up so easy? Tell my life story just like that? Seeing that I wasn't going to answer he opened hi mouth to ask another question, or so I think because he got interrupted. Putting his up to his ear and to the little device connected to it he replied,

"Yes sir, I'll be there in just a sec". Looking towards me he said

"I'm sorry your going to have to excuse me". Before walking out, the door shutting behind him.

With him gone it gave me moment to look around. There wasn't much, the walls were white and bare. There were no windows, no other furniture other than the bed I was in and a wooden chair in the far corner. Turning to the side I scooted over and draped my legs over the side, I noticed I was in baggy black pants and in a grey loose top. I needed to focus on getting out of here and finding out more about my past. Standing up and testing my legs for stability I quickly and quietly walked forward towards the door. Testing it only to find out that it was open. Slowly opening the door I peaked my head out, seeing no one there I continued cautiously steeping out of the room. Stepping out into the corridor I decided to go to the right. Walking quickly and quietly I continued until I a strange metal doorway. Squinting at it trying to figure out how to open it when it suddenly opened and someone stepped out.

"Hey you're not authorized to be here!" He said while grabbing towards the weapon on his hip.

Out of reflex I punched him right on his chin knocking him out. Stepping over the man I walked into the metal chamber, the doors shutting behind me. Turning around towards the now shut doors I looked at the flashing buttons towards the right. The buttons went from 1 to 9, deciding to try the ninth button I clicked it and the chamber started to move. I only had to wait a couple of seconds before the doors opened again this time with a small chime. Stepping out it suddenly became hard to breathe, the wind hit my face upsetting my hair and playing with it. Taking a couple of steps forward it looked to be as if it was flying, the surface it was flat and had yellow lines running everywhere. There were tons of winged objects scattered on the surface. Walking to the edge I looked down, huge circular metal things were spinning, they looked to be as if the source of keeping this in the air.

"I certainly hope you're not thinking what I think you are." A deep voice, one I that hadn't heard before, said breaking the silence.

A/N- Cliffy! Sorry I just couldn't resist! That and I didn't know how to end it XD. I'm dedicating this chapter to RoseTyler200 because she is Awesome and she wouldn't quit bugging me about continuing. I promise it won't take me as long to update, in fact since it's the weekend I'm hoping to get most of the next chapter done! Yay!


End file.
